The Dance
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: Mike always wanted to ask Amanda out. Owen always wanted to ask Kelly out. What happens at a dance when they finally do. Not to good of a summary Read and find out. Pairings:Mike and Amanda, some Owen and Kelly Rated T just to be safe :
1. 1 Should I or Shouldn't I

**Hey Everyone of Fanfiction. Here is my first Supah Ninjas fanfic. I have a lot of other Supah Ninjas fanfics I'm working on right. But here is my first one. Hope you like it. NOTE this fanfic was made before Amanda broke up with Cameron so I made my own way to how she broke up with him. **

The last school bell rang throughout the school, indicating the last minute of school has just finished. Teens of all ages ran out of their classrooms with old papers in their hand. They charged out of their classrooms like horses in a starting gate at a horse race. They ran to their lockers while some took their time. A few students laughed as they remembered moments from the past months. Some others actually cried because some might not return the next year. One student known as Mike Fukanaga was stuffing his backpack with his books and making baskets into the nearby trashcan with his old assignments being the basketball. Owen Reynolds, his best guy friend was keeping score while eating a bag of popcorn he saved from lunch. Mike was crumpling up one of his old math assignments and about to shoot when something or someone caught his eye from down the hall. It was none other then Amanda McKay. Mike has had a huge crush on her since 5th grade. Mike really hadn't started talking to Amanda till earlier this year. When Mike, Owen, and Amanda all became ninjas. It is a very long story how it all happened. Ever since they became ninjas, the three of them have become best friends. Sometimes they get on each other's nerves, but what friend group doesn't.

"What yah staring at Fukanaga!" Owen said in a loud tone, breaking Mike's focus.

"Oh, what?" Mike asked in a mild confused state.

"Come on dude, what are you so focused on?"

"Nothin…yeah…nothing" Mike tried to sound as truthful as he could.

"Oh I see" Owen said as he turned his head towards where Mike was looking.

"Come on Owen, lets finish the round" Mike said so quickly so Owen wouldn't saying anything about her.

"We can do that later, oh I know you can invite her to Damon's summertime dance" Owen said as he looked back at Mike.

"But…"

"But what, you're standing about 20ft from your dream girl and you have a VIP dance pass in your backpack…"

"But…"

"You go over there now or sometime soon and ask her or I am going to go on my face book and post pictures of you and Mr. Sleepy Night Night blankly"

"But…"

"BUT WHAT FUKANAGE!" Owen said.

"What if she doesn't want to go" Mike said as he looked down at his feet.

"Dude, I am positive that she will say yes, one cause she likes to dance, two she likes to hang out with people, and 3 SHES SINGLE!" Owen said.

Its true Amanda has been single for about 5 months. One day at school Amanda, Mike, Owen, and Kelly were walking the halls and as they came around a turn. Amanda saw something that made her stop in mid sentence and made her freeze like a statue. There in front of them was Cameron and another popular girl known as Candace and they were, making out. Amanda turned around on a dime and ran off with Kelly following her. Mike wanted to follow and go help comfort her, but Owen said to leave her be, she needs her space. Every one of them remembers that day. Amanda struggled through the day. She didn't leave school but she tried her best to focus in each class, but you could see traces from tears below her eyes. Her cheeks were red all day. That night she refused to answer any calls and she did not show for training at Mike's house. Mike and Owen decided that night to go see if she was alright. Mike sent her a text, but she didn't reply or anything. Owen and Mike soon made it to her house. All her windows had its dark shades over them, besides one. Owen tossed a small pebble at the window very gently it hit it and made a small sound. The shades moved a tad for someone enough to see out. Soon Mike's phone went off and it was a text surprisingly from Amanda.

_What R u guys doing here?_

Mike texted her back. (Italics=Amanda, Underline=Mike)

Wanted to see if you are alright, we are really sorry for what you're going through

_You guys can come up, I unlocked my door, be quiet thou._

Alright

Amanda was sitting on her bed with her head lying in her hands. Mike and Owen soon got into the room and saw her. Little droplets of tears fell from her hands and you could hear her unsteadied breathing.

"It's alright Amanda" Mike said as he sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel so stupid" Amanda said into her hands.

"Don't be, I think he is stupid for cheating on a girl like you" Mike said as he put his hand around her shoulders.

"Thank you Mike" Amanda said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for quite awhile.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Alright Owen, tonight" Mike said as he tossed the piece of paper into the trash and made the basket

**I 3 Reviews so please add one. I will try to update this atleast Once a day, or once every couple days (Depends on how much time I have)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. 2 Questions and Answers

**Hey Everyone hope you're liking this story. Here is the next chapter Questions and Answers. I Might upload another chapter tonight if I dont have anything going on, but we'll see. But forsure Ill get one up tomorrow. **

That Night, Mike's house

Owen and Mike were taking some time to fight Yamato, not on level 2 this time. While that was going on Amanda was practicing on her ninja star throwing. Almost all of them landed on the bull's eye. Mike decided to take a break. Owen was still in the middle with his fight with Yamato. Mike grabbed his bottle of water and took a sip and looked over to where Amanda was. Hologramps was resting against the wall. Amanda was finishing off her last three ninja stars before she had to retrieve them. One after the other they landed on the red painted target. Amanda looked happy as she walked up to the target and plucked each one from it. Mike decided it would be best to do it now or never. He placed his water bottle onto the table and walked over to her.  
>"Amanda, can I talk to you in my room for a second?" Mike asked.<p>

"Sure" Amanda said as she placed the ninja stars neatly onto table.

Mike had locked his door before he came down to the dojo and his blinds were shut so they didn't have to change before they came into his room. Mike's dad was at work so they didn't have to worry about him randomly barging in. Amanda sat down on his bed and looked up at him as he slowly turned around.

"What did you want to tell me Mike?" Amanda asked as she looked up at him.

"Well…I don't know how to say this…"

"Just spit it out"

"Amanda McKay will you go to the Summertime dance with me?" Mike asked as he looked at her.

"Of course I will" Amanda said and stood up.

"I should've not listened to…WAIT what, you will?" Mike said a little dazed.

"Yeah I will, I mean you've helped me through a lot of things and it would be nice to go with you."

"Well it's this Saturday right?"

"Yeah it is"

"Well since he lives not that far we could walk"

"Sure, I'll come to your house at 8"

"Sounds good"

Amanda and Mike both walked back down to the dojo. Amanda picked up her stack of ninja stars and started throwing them at the target once again. Mike found Owen taking a break to nurse his shoulder from a bad hit.  
>"So did you ask her?" Owen asked<p>

"Yup"

"And….?"

"And what?"

"DID SHE SAY YES?"

"Yup"

"High five man, told yah she would" Owen said as he put his hand up into the air and Mike hit it with his.

"Now it's your turn to ask Kelly"

"I don't think she wants to go…"

"Hey I said that too, but look now I have a date to the dance. Now it's your turn"

"Fine Fukanaga"

The next day Mike, Owen, and Kelly were all hanging out at Amanda's house. While Mike and Amanda were watching a TV show, Owen asked Kelly is he could speak with her for a second.

"Kelly would you like to go to Damon's summertime dance with me?"

"Sure why not!"

"Great, I'll come to your house around 8 on Saturday and we can walk"

"Sounds good Owen"

After that

Amanda and Kelly were outside near the pool while Mike and Owen were having fun in the pool. They were trying multiple times to get the girls soaked, but Amanda's smarts on where they sat put them far enough away so they wouldn't get water on them.

"So did you ask her?"

"Yes"

"And did she say yes?"

"Yes"

"Good job Owen" Mike and him gave each other a high five.

**Alright so just so you guys know. I placed Amanda, Owen, and Mike's houses in the same neighborhood. They live sorta like suburbs and there is tunnels leading towards the city. (I NEVER lived in a city so I dont know much about buildings and how they are like) Soo...I will upload pics of their houses later. BTW Amanda's house is the laregest house since her parents own the casinos and all so I just made her house more fancy. By giving her a pool in the backyard and all that. Hope this doesn't confuse u guys. I know its different then whats in the movie but yah know if you dont know how to write about something, change it up a bit.  
>Thanks for reviews<br>Please keep on reviewing!  
><strong>****

**ttyl  
>-BTF<strong>


	3. 3 What do you think?

**Hey Everyone. Well thsi chapter is mainly just what they are wearing. If you want to see the pics of the dresses just message me and I'll send you the links. This chapter isn't much but tomorrow it should start getting good. I love all the reviews, thanks guys!**

The next day (Friday) Amanda's POV

Kelly and Amanda decided to go shopping for brand new dresses. They chose a dress shop known as Deb's Dresses. Kelly's cousin was one of the main workers at the stop and she would show us around.

"Hey Cassie!" Kelly and I said as we saw her behind the desk.

"Hey girls, I'll be right with you" Cassie said as she typed away on her computer.

"Alright girls what type of dresses are we looking for?"

"You know Damon Kel?" Kelly asked her three year older cousin.

"Yeah, his brother lives down the street from me"

"Well he is holding a summertime party"

"Ah I see, follow me towards the dresses I think would fit you guys"

"Alright" We said.

"So who are you guys going with?"

"Owen asked me" Kelly said.

"Nice, how bout Amanda?"

"Mike asked me"

"Awesome, so you guys are going as boyfriend and girlfriends right?"

"No" We both said.

"Oh…I thought Kelly and you were dating them."

"No, were just really good friends"

"Ah I see" She said as she stopped at the large line dresses.

"Here we are, you guys can pick which ones you like and you can try them on right over there" She said as she pointed towards the dressing room.

"Thanks Cassie"

"Well I got to go back to see how the other customers are doing, I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright Cassie" We said and turned our attention back to the dresses.

We both grabbed a couple of dresses that we thought we're pretty cute. We walked over to the dressing rooms. There were some large mirrors at the end of the dressing room. We decided to take turns so we could agree on good dresses, and get a second opinion for each other. After about a half hour of trading places and debating on what dresses were cute. Cassie was visiting with us as we waited for each other to get a dress on. While Kelly was getting a dress on I grabbed one more dress that I thought why I don't try it on. Once I came back I saw Kelly. She was in a halter red dress. It had silver beads around the neck.

"That looks amazing Kelly!" I said as I saw her in that dress, I know Owen would fall in love with her as soon as he saw her.

"I totally agree with Amanda!" Cassie said as she watched her cousin go up to the mirrors.

"Thanks, I really love it to!" Kelly said as she walked around in it.

"Your turn Amanda"

"Alright"

I put on the dress and walked out of the dressing room.

"OMG Amanda, you look beautiful" Kelly said as soon as I walked out.

I was wearing a short B Darlin sleeveless dress. I had to agree it was beautiful. It had cute little designs all around the bottom and top. A blue tie around the waist which was to die for.

"Wow, I think Mike is going to pass out before you even leave your house"

We all laughed at that. We all got out of our dresses and walked back to the front of the store and played for the dresses.

"Thanks a ton Cassie!"

"No problem, tell me how the party goes"

"We will"

"Take care now"

"You too Cassie" We said and walked out of the store and headed to our houses.

With Mike (Mike's POV)

"What do you think?" I asked as I walked out of my room in my white shirt covered by a black jacket with black pants. I wore a blue tie around my neck and a silver watch around my arm.

"Wow Fukanaga you really will impress Amanda in that" Owen said as he looked at it.

"What do you think about mine?" Owen asked.

"Nice, you're going to have Kelly in your arms all night wearing that"

"Thanks Man"

Owen was in a grey suit with a white shirt beneath. A black tie around his neck and grey pants.

**reviews are always nice so please leave one :)  
>Next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow.<strong>


	4. 4 What's Wrong?

**Hey Everyone here is chapter 4. This chapter is a bit longer but I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

The next day with Amanda. 7pm

Mike would be here in an hour and my hair was all done. My hair was in curls and my dress was hanging from my door while I was putting on my makeup. Once I heard the clock go off it was 7:30. I grabbed my dress and put it on. My mother said it was beautiful. I put my finishing touches in my hair and on my face. Made sure everything looked great. I heard the doorbell go off and mom answer it.

"Hello Mike, Amanda will be down in just a minute" I heard my mother say.

"Thank you Mrs. McKay" Mike said. I heard them go silent so I decided it was time to go. I made sure I had my little purse and my cell phone. I took a deep breath before I turned the corner towards the stairs. I looked down at Mike. His eyes were big and he was wearing a fine-looking suit. My mother walked out of view.

"You look beautiful" I heard Mike say as I got to the last step.

"Thanks Mike, you look quite handsome yourself" I said as I walked up to him.

"Thanks"

"Oh by the way I wanted to give you these" Mike said and a bouquet of purple and blue roses was pulled from behind him.

"Oh my gosh Mike thank you!" I said as I took the flowers in my hands and placed a kiss on his cheek, which made his face become red which made me giggle. My mother came in with the camera and took some pictures of us and we walked out the door. I handed the flowers to my mom so she could put them in a vase. Dad wasn't home so Mike didn't have to be too scared to hear a huge speech with him.

"Owen said he will meet us at Damon's party" Mike said

"Alright" I said and I placed my hands on the sides of me. I felt Mike's hand slowly rub up against mine and I took the time to grab it so we were holding hands. I looked at Mike who was now smiling. We soon got to where Dustin's party was being held. A local club, much like the Inferno, but it was on the opposite side of the city, closer to home.

We walked in and we weren't surprised that Owen was over by the desert table. Kelly was chatting with him. We walked over to where they were.

"Hey Girl!" Kelly said as she saw me. We hugged and the guys went about they're ways chatting on the side.

"You look Amazing Amanda" Kelly said to me as she looked at how my hair fit great with my dress.

"So do you Kelly"

"Want to dance?" Kelly asked me.

"Sure" I said and we moved away from the guys and danced with a group of our friends. We both knew that Owen would probably be eating for another 15 minutes so we had enough time to get a few songs in.

With Mike and Owen (My POV)

Mike and Owen were leaning against the table while Owen had a couple snacks in his hands.

"So how did picking up Kelly go?"

"Good, but her mom wanted to take tons of photos"

"Nice"

"How bout you Fukanaga?"

"Great, Amanda's mom is really nice"

"That's good"

"Hand me a snack" Mike said. Owe grabbed one and they ate together as their dates were dancing away with their friends.

Amanda's POV

After a little while we took a break from dancing to go next to our dates. Kelly and I were talking away at one of the tables. Mike and Owen were talking about the latest video game. Damon walked by with two glasses of pop and handed them to us. Damon was on the basket ball team but every time he got together with a girl, the next day he would be single again. Rumor has it that he is pretty assertive, and sometimes aggressive. We each had a few sips of the pop. It tasted pretty good so each had half the glass. Kelly had a bit more then I did. Surprisingly no one had pop in a glass. Kind of weird I would say.

"Want to go dance again?" I asked Kelly

"Sure!" She said and we went back onto the dance floor. The guys were finishing off their last sentences about that video game.

"Amanda…" I heard Kelly say and I looked towards her. Her face was turning white and she was holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried about my best girl friend.

"I don't feel too good" She said as she looked down towards the floor.

"Come on lets go by Mike and Owen" I said as I put a arm around her to help her walk towards where the guys were.

"What's wrong with Kelly?" Mike asked me as he saw her looking pale.

"I don't know, her stomach hurts and she feels really sick"

"Kelly you should sit down" I said as I walked her towards a chair. Owen pulled a chair next to her and put an arm around her.

"I'll be right back" Kelly said as she walked towards the hallway where the bathrooms were.

"I don't know what happened" I said as I tried to remember if Kelly ate anything that could make her feel sick.

Damon soon came around and gave me another drink, weird but okay then he just left. I took a few sips as we talked. I tried to think of illnesses Kelly could have that could make her feel this sick. Mike, Owen, and I all got a table and sat down. I took a few more sips and it tasted almost identical to the drink before.

"So what do you think about doing a watch from Gregory's apartment building tomorrow?" Mike asked me and Owen.

"That sounds good" I said and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. That made me wince and I held my stomach. Mike and Owen were talking so they didn't notice. Then it came again and this time it hurt more.

"Ouch…" I said as I held my stomach. Mike noticed me wince.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Mike asked as he looked over at me.

"Yeah…" I said trying to put on a smile, but it soon faded and I held my stomach again.

"No, something is wrong; are you feeling sick too?"

I could only nod as another pain in my stomach hit me and I bit my lip. Mike got out of his chair and walked by me. Owen did too.

"I feel sick…" I said as I held my stomach.

**Kelly and Amanda are borth feeling sick, who or what do you think caused it? What do you think is going to happen? Are they going to be okay? Find out in the next chapter which should be up within the next couple days.  
>Please review, I thankyou for all the great reviews, you guys make my day.<br>**


	5. 5 Last Glimpse of Light

**Hey Everyone! So this is the 5th chapter and probably going to be the shortest chapter. I made this one pretty short so I dont give anthing away from whats to come.**

"Ok I get it if Kelly gets sick, but both of you something is just not right" Mike said as he placed a hand on forehead to feel for a temp.

"Hey it's been like fifteen minutes and Kelly still hasn't come back" Owen said as he looked at his cell phone.

"I knew something wasn't right" I said as I looked at Mike.

"Come on, let go to the back side of here, it's sort of like a storage compartment transformed into a lounge" Mike said as he placed an arm around me and helped me up. We slowly walked to the room. It was small and few other people we're in there. Mike helped me lay down on one of the couches and he sat beside me. After about half an hour I was starting to feel better.

"I'm going to go get something to drink with Owen, are you going to be alright?" Mike asked as he started getting up.

"Sure" I said as I continued watching TV. Once they were out of the room it was just me in there. I took this moment of silence to relax. Suddenly I heard the door slam shut. That made me jump. I looked over towards the door it had a lock on it.

"No…" I said as I got up towards the door and tried to open it.

"Mike!" I said loudly, hopefully he could hear me. Suddenly someone came up from behind me, it was a guy. He was actually Damon's good friend Eric. I started feeling sick again and I couldn't move. I felt frozen standing up. Like an ice sculpture. He placed a cloth around my mouth. Suddenly one of the walls opened and revealed a dirty, old, metal staircase leading below ground. I tried to speak and move but I could only mumble and move my legs a tad bit. As I was pushed towards the door I tried my best to knock something over to get Mike's attention so he knows something is wrong. I soon got the little end table to fall over onto its side. I could move my hands slightly so I slowly got my favorite ring to come off and fall to the floor right in front of where I was about to go down. Hopefully Mike sees it. I took my first couple steps down as the wall covered the entrance. I took one last glimpse of the light and it disappeared.

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Please continue to post them! Also the next chapter should be up within the next day or so.  
>Keep On Reading and I'll keep on writing<strong>


	6. 6 Where did she go?

**Alright since the last chapter was pretty short so I decided to upload the next chapter today. Thanks a ton for all the reviews. **

**Mike's POV**

Owen and I got back to the room. We walked in but Amanda was gone.

"Maybe she went to check on Kelly if she is still in the bathroom?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on sit down Fukanaga, the show is back on"

"Alright" I said and sat down with my drink in hand. I was about to set it on the table that was beside the couch, but it was tipped over.

"Owen, was this table tipped over earlier?"

"No…" He said as he looked at it. I got up from where I was sitting and looked at it. The light brown table had a dent in the side and it looked like someone put some force onto it to push it down.

"Maybe someone tripped?"

"I don't know, maybe" I said, and then I saw a tiny gold thing lying on the ground. I picked it up. It was Amanda's ring, her favorite one. She always wore.

"Owen I think something happened to Amanda"

"Great I was looking for a whole night spending it hanging out with Kelly, Amanda, and you and then this comes along" Owen said as he leaned against a wall. It was the same wall but it sounded like it was hollow. I heard it and I took my hand and knocked on it. It was indeed hollow. I looked for a little opening in the wall and there was a tiny seam right on the side, barely visible. Good thing ninjas always come prepared, ninja suit time.

**Amanda's POV**

Once I made it downstairs my eyes shut and I fell asleep. Suddenly my feeling started coming back and I opened my eyes. My hands were tied behind my back around a metal pole. I was sort of confused of what was going on. Then I remembered everything, the dance, Kelly getting sick, me getting taken away. I looked around to see no one, it was pitch black. I tried to pull my hands free but no use. Suddenly the lights flashed on, they blinded me for a minute. Suddenly I saw two guys sitting on a chair about 20ft from where I was. I looked to my side to see Kelly; she was awake but had a cloth still around her mouth. I realized mine was off.

"Well, well Amanda and Kelly are both awake, which one do I get?" The shorter one said. Let the confusion set in, cause I don't know what the heck is going on.

"Well let's see, I sort of want Amanda, so you can have Kelly" The taller one said.

"Alright!" The smaller one said.

"I suppose you both are wondering what is going on?" The taller one stood up and walked towards us, suddenly I saw it was Eric and Damon.

"Well, let's just say that you both are going to make fine girlfriends to Eric and me" He said.

**Mike's POV**

Owen and I walked down the stairs and looked around. Suddenly we saw an area lit up by light we made our way towards it. We hid beneath some barrels. Then we saw something that we didn't expect. Eric and Damon standing over Amanda and Kelly who were tied to polls. Amanda's expression looked worried but strong and Kelly was just plan confused.

"Well, let's just say that you both are going to make fine girlfriends to Eric and me" Damon said as he walked closer to them.

"Now lets see, Amanda McKay who is a straight A student, beautiful of course, and has a strong temper" Damon said as he looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek. She quickly moved her head out of his grasp.

"And Kelly, a nice girl, very good grades, also a cheerleader" Eric said as he looked down at Kelly.

"Now Amanda, I saw that you came to my party with Fukanaga…"

From where I was sitting I could see her eyes grow wide.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter should be up within the next couple days. Please leave reviews! They make my day. Also what do you guys think of Damon and Eric? What do you think will happen next? Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing  
><strong>


	7. 7 Hurt to The Heart

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter to my story. Please continue reading and I'll keep on writing. **

Amanda's POV

"Now Amanda, I saw that you came to my party with Fukanaga…" Damon said.

When he brought up Mike that made my eyes grow with fear. I admit I like Mike…He has helped me through think and thin. He has been actually one if not thee best guy friend in my life. I continued to look down at the dust covered hard concrete, dark ground.

"You are going to go up there right now and tell him to come down here to see his date become my girlfriend, and you have to say that you hate him, you will never speak to him again, and you will never even go near his house ever again, and keep Owen up there and say his crush left him and will never speak to him again" Damon said at me. Which made tears roll down my face. I could never do that to Mike; he is my best guy friend ever. The tears continued to fall down my face like rain droplets on a window in a thunderstorm. My Heart felt like a tornado just hit it, devastated. I could never do that to Mike. If I had to choose someone who I could trust my life to, it would be him. He saved my life a lot. When Bradford was after me, when Dollhouse kidnapped Kelly and I, when I almost plummeted to my death on a train when we were after X, Mike held my hand and was willing to risk his life for mine. I can go on and on for all the times he has saved my life.

Mike's POV

What Damon just said was just plain brutal to do to a girl. I watched as tears started going down Amanda's face. Kelly looked outraged to hear him say that. I was getting furious and disappointed to see Amanda get yelled at.

"Now Amanda, will you go do that for me?" Damon said as he crouched down in front of her. He put his hand on Amanda's chin and made her face him.

"No…" Amanda said in the little voice that she could spare. Her eyes looked directly at him.

That made Damon mad and he slapped her across the face. Amanda's tears became stronger and she turned her head at an angle so she didn't have to see this guy's face.

I literally almost lost it when he slapped her, I could not believe what I saw. He slapped a girl, who does that? I became angrier then I ever thought was possible. I told Owen we better make the move now or I would be charging out there by myself and take them down in five seconds or less, I was THAT mad.

"Now go upstairs and get that Fukanaga idiot, and bring him down here, that's an order!" Damon said in an outraged voice.

"I…will…not!" Amanda said as she kept to her heart. She always was like that, when things got tough, it would be impossible to make her give in.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Damon shouted at the top of his lungs. He placed his hand on her arm and applied a bunch of pressure that was sure to give a massive bruise.

"I said I won't!" Amanda snapped back at him.

Damon pulled back his fist and was deciding where to hit with it, where would be the most damaging to her.

"Leave her be!" I yelled at him as we jumped from our spot. Amanda's eyes grew wide as she saw us. Kelly's eyes grew as well.

"No, she is going to be my girlfriend and that's final"

"No she won't be" I said as I threw my nun chucks around his legs and he fell over. Owen took on Eric and got him down on the ground in five seconds flat.

Kelly soon fainted cause the drug that they must have used on her must be doing it's final round. I nailed Damon right in the stomach and he collapsed.

"Why do you care that she is my girlfriend?" He said.

"Cause I love her more then you do" I said as I nailed him behind the neck and he went out cold. I looked at Amanda who still had tear stricken; red, emotionally scarred face and her hands were turning a crimson color behind her back.

I kneeled down beside her to undo the rope. Owen was working on Kelly's ties as well. Before I got the ropes in my hands Amanda leaned her head on my shoulder and looked at me with her red, damp cheeks and her water filled blue eyes.

"I'm so glad you guys came" She said in what little voice she had available to speak.

"I'm glad you're alright" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close for a comforting minute. Then I started on the ropes around her delicate hands.

"Are you alright now?"  
>"Yeah…but did you just say that you…love me?" Amanda said to me as I was on the last knot. I undid it and let the rope go. We looked at each other's eyes and it seemed like we were in our own world.<p>

"Come on guys, we need to jam before they get up" Owen said and made our own worlds collapse and reality came back.

**Next Chapter should be up within the next couple days. Keep on reviewing, I love reading them!**


	8. 8 Everything To Me

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, I've had soooooo much homework and the holidays were extremely busy so yeah. I got some time now to write so I got this chapter done. Hope you like it!**

Mike stood up and took my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said as I got to my feet. Owen picked up Kelly and we walked up the stairs. The guys quickly changed from their ninja suits in the bathroom. Since the compartment room was still locked we didn't have to worry about anyone around us. The guys were back in their suits, my dress had a couple minor scraps but it doesn't show. Once Kelly started waking up we opened the door and acted like we just walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Kelly?" Owen asked as he sat down.

"Good, but I just had a weird dream"

"Well that happens when you don't feel good"

"Yeah, well I feel better. Would you like to dance…Owen?" Kelly asked as she looked at him. Owen looked like he was dying for someone to dance with him.

"Sure" He said in response. He held out his hand and Kelly and he walked out the room.

I smiled back at Kelly who walked out of the room with Owen has he had a large smile. I looked back at Mike.

We walked towards the dance floor and saw Owen and Kelly doing some fun dances. It was a hip-hop song which made everyone look tired out as the song came to a close.

"Hey, I'll be right back" Mike said as he walked away out of my view.

The song soon came to a close and everything was silent for a few seconds. Suddenly hearts of every different color appeared around the room. Streamers hung from the ceiling and small bits of confetti littered the floor.

"Alright we have a request, everyone grab their girl and get ready for this slow tune" The DJ said as he started the song.

"Would you like to dance?" Mike asked as he came out from behind me.

"I'd love to" I answered as I placed my hand in his and we walked towards the center of the dance floor. Owen and Kelly were dancing pretty close to where we were so we could see what was going on.

The song started and I listened to the song for a second and I realized it was Everything by Lifehouse.

I placed my hands around Mike's neck and I placed my head onto the side of his head. Mike's hands were around my waist and they would keep me close.

"Did you request this song?" I asked from where I was.

"Yes, because this song really describes you"

"You are so sweet" I said to him.

We slowly swayed from side to side. I soon felt like tearing up. I realized that I did have a couple tears on the side of my face. I sniffled a little.

"You alright?" Mike asked me. I put my head up from where it was. We were looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes, yes I am" I said as I looked up at Mike.

I felt his hand go to my face and his thumbs wiped away my tears. I smiled up at him.

"Amanda, I requested this song because I wanted to say that you are everything to me" Mike said.

I started to have another tear down my face and Mike slowly brushed it away.

"And I wanted to admit that I did say that I really like you" Mike said.

_Coz' you're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything. everything. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything. Everything. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything. Everything. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything. Everything._

Once he said that I put my lips to his. Our lips fit perfectly. The song was on its louder moment and it sounded identical to how I'm feeling right now. Mike was everything I needed and wanted, and I was the same to him. We continued to kiss for a few more seconds and we pulled away as the song ended. Our foreheads were touching each other and our noses were right beside each other. I looked into his brown while he looked into my blue eyes.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

The song ended and Mike and I were smiling at each other. I looked over Mike's shoulder to see Owen with Kelly resting her head on his shoulder.

**I wish to have 2 more reviews before my next chapter. Thanks for all previous reviews!  
>Also to anyone who is making Supah Ninjas fanfics, KEEP ON WRITING!<strong>


	9. 9 Cause Everytime We Touch

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've been busy and I really haven't had time to write, but now I do :)**

**I wrote this little chapter so I give Kelly & Owen a little spot in this fanfic. Also it's just a little add-0n to the previous chapter.**

The next song started to play and Mike still had his arms around me and I still had mine around him. I laid my head on his chest and started swaying to the lyrics of the song passed through the speakers. Mike had his head next to mine and we could feel each other breathe. It was relaxing. His hands were gently around my back and mine fit around his neck without a second thought. I looked up to see Mike with his eyes close, relaxed while resting his head beside me. I felt so protected with him by my side. I mean who doesn't think a guy who is ninja is not protective. The song was Everytime We Touch by Cascada (Yanou's Candlelight Mix). It was a beautiful song.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can you feel my heart be fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side. _

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss I can reach for the sky. Can you feel my heart be so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life._

I felt Mike's nose brush up against the side of my head and I turned towards him. His brown eyes were almost black in the dark, but they were amazing, incredible, and so much more then words to desribe. His raven black hair was in its normal look. Our noses stayed beside each other as we looked at each other. I swear Mike could probably feel my heart beat because it was beating as fast as it would when I finish gym class. I guess that's something that happens all the time when you find someone you really like, and trust me I know I found the person I like. No one in my life has made my heart beat this fast and made me feel this special.

Mike's POV

Amanda was absolutely thee most beautiful girl I ever knew. Her eyes were gorgeous. Her lips were soft as clouds; her voice was the song that I always wanted to listen to over and over again. Our noses were right next to each other as we looked at one another. I hope Amanda couldn't feel my heart because it was beating like I just finished a check over the city, in all it was pounding fast. We kept on dancing. My hands were on the sides of her waist and hers were around my neck. Amanda then rested her head against my chest and made a small sigh which put a smile on my face. I looked around too see if I could find Owen and Kelly. Then I saw, Owen and Kelly were kissing. My eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Look" I said as I pointed my face towards where Kelly and Owen were. Amanda looked behind her and her mouth dropped.

"OMG, how cute" Amanda said as she turned back to me.

"Yeah" I said

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad time, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall._

Amanda's POV

I felt like this song meant so much. My life has been through good and bad times and Mike has been there. When I cry he held me. When I fall he would help me up and make me shine again like a star, a ninja star. His arms always were my safe hideaway. His heart always was good, no evil could penetrate it. That I love.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side._

Mike's POV

I never was a big fan of Cascada, but this song was a great one. I swear I can feel my heart beat fast and I really wish this dance would last, and of course I wish to have her by my side forever. This song had a lot of meaning in it, not to many people can describe unless they met someone they love. That I think I found.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life. _

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side. _

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. Any everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life. _

**There is one more chapter after this, but I may write another chapter one that takes place after the dance and the following day. **

**The last chapter will be posted hopefully within the next week or so :)**

**Please review**

**Thank you! **

**-BTF**


	10. 10 Entwined Hearts

**So here it is guys, sorry its a bit late. I've been very busy. This is one of my favorite chapters I have written in this story. I hope you like it too! Please review, I love reading them!**

After that song ended, Mike took Amanda's hand and led her to the back of the club. Where stray beams of light from the LED laser lights from the DJ's stand lit the entire place up, even the shadows.

The two sat down at a table and each enjoyed a drink.

"I haven't personally thanked you for saving me down there, so thanks a ton Mike"

"No problem"

"I'm stunned that Damon could actually try to pull something like that" Amanda shook her head and tried her best to figure out a reason why he would have done that.

"Yeah..."

As the two sat just enjoying the company of one another and the music. As Amanda watched the dance floor, Mike glanced over in her direction and saw a mark starting to form on the side of her face from where Damon's hand had hit. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there.

"Does that hurt?" Mike asked as he took a sip of his mountain dew.

"Does what hurt?"

"The side of your face, it looks like it hurts"

"Oh, it's alright just sore" Amanda answered as she put her hand onto it, but as she did, it made her wince at the pain.

"Follow me, there's a kitchen at the back of this place" Mike said as he got up and helped up Amanda and the two walked towards a door.

Once they got inside the room, Mike flipped the light switch. Amanda sat on the counter as Mike took out a bag he found in one of the labeled cupboards and went to the freezer to get some ice. Mike then took the bag of ice and placed it into Amanda's hands.

"Thanks Mike" Amanda said as she took the bag and slowly placed it onto the bruised area.

"So..." Mike said as he placed a hand onto the back of his neck.

"So what?" Amanda responded as she turned her face to the right to face Mike.

"Are we like...umm"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Amanda finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah...I don't mean to rush us or anything...but I just..."

"You just what?" Amanda asked as Mike took a seat next to her on the counter. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Beautiful Icy blue eyes met stunning earthy brown eyes.

"I just...I just" Mike took Amanda's hand in his "I love you"

Amanda just continued to look into his eyes.

"When I saw Damon hit you across the face, Owen had to hold me back from going over to him a punching the living daylights out of him, when we got you and Kelly out of the basement, you asked...that if I said "I love you", and yes, I did say that...and I mean't every word...for the longest time I've..." Mike said and was about to continue on, but was stopped.

"Mike"

"Yeah?"

"Come here" Amanda said as put the ice pack down and took a handful of Mike's tux and pulled him closer to her. Mike started to lean in and Amanda did too, and before their lips met. The two of them looked at each other in the eyes, before they disappeared under the paper-thin skin. At first the kiss was slow, just taking it's time. It wasn't as rushed as what they had earlier on the dance floor, but now they were alone. A 2 ½ inch thick door blocking off any distraction. After about 15 seconds of kissing, the two of them slowly pulled away. Just leaving their foreheads touch.

"I love you too" Amanda said, and the they each had a smile placed onto their faces.

In the background they could hear a song just about to end.

"We should get out of here" Amanda asked still having her hands on Mike's shoulders.

"I kind of like it here" Mike said with his signature grin on.

Amanda rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter and took Mike's hand and pulled him out of the room.

As the two of them walked hand and hand onto the dance floor, they noticed Kelly and Owen still swaying to the music. As they looked around, it seemed as if once they left the room, it went on pause, everything looked the same, but now there was now one less lonely girl and one less only guy in the room, in the city, in the world, and in the universe.

Mike's POV

It was so weird, in a good way thou. Right now I'm holding the hand of Amanda McKay! The girl I had a crush for years. The girl I would see everyday if not every other day in a ninja suit beside me. The girl, who has changed my life.

I felt as if this was a dream, it was just so...so unbelievable.

Amanda's POV

Mike, the ninja I've known for over a year is now my boyfriend. I remember when he came up to me outside of the school, with that smile I love so much on his face. I remember that day so well, my life changed so much. Yes, I know I somewhat blackmailed my way into the ninja group, but look at us now. Mike, Owen, and I are best friends, and if Mike never would have came up to me, who knows where we would be. Also its a bit...weird...I actually have to thank the Rhymer. When he kidnapped me, I met Mike and Owen, and if I wasn't kidnapped I would probably not be here today, probably just at a cheer leading event, not that I care about that, but here I'm with my true friends.

My POV (3rd Person)

Mike and Amanda looked down at their hands which were entwined together. They both smiled.

Once the stereo stopped with the last of the song, another started. The song was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback.

"May I have this dance with my beautiful girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"Of course you can boyfriend" Amanda said as the two of them picked a spot on the dance floor. Owen and Kelly were just feet away from them, but it seemed as if they were the only ones in the room.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Mike wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist as Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them just looked at each other in the eyes, they couldn't see the colors in them, but the color of their hearts shown through the dim light of the club.

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Amanda's head was now lying on Mike's chest. It seemed to be relaxing to her. Her eyes were closed as they slowly swayed to the music. Mike's head was resting right next to hers and his eyes were also closed. As if they both had their own world away from everyone else when they close their eyes. So much could be said from one another without even spilling a single word. Just the sound of one another's beating heart could say more then the longest book written history.

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

After a little while, Amanda rose her head from the spot on his chest and looked into his eyes. Mike and Amanda were staring at each other. Almost hypnotized by one another. The two had their foreheads touching one another. Close enough to feel each other breathe. Her blue eyes matched with his brown and their breaths in sync, it was a sort of like a fairytale story.

_You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<br>Every single day,  
>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Tomorrow never comes..._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>_

Mike and Amanda glanced over towards Owen and Kelly who were enjoying a moment of peace, but they noticed that how the distance between Owen and Kelly and them had grew. They moved closer towards the edge of the dance floor. Mike and Amanda then noticed that there was a desert table set up...

The two of them shook their heads and turned their attention back to one another. _  
><em>"You know, just about a year ago you came up to me outside of school" Amanda said.

"I remember that"

"Just think if you didn't do that, we might not have known each other"

"Tell me about it, just a single action can change your entire future"

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<br>_

"And I'm glad that you made that change in our future, cause look at us now"

Mike's smile grew after hearing that. The two of them moved closer to one another and met in a kiss. A loving kiss, a kiss that could not be defined in ink or typed into technology, but felt in the beating hearts of two people, two people who did one simple action, and took that action to heart.

_I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day.<em>

That night Amanda and Mike continued to dance the night away, enjoying the feeling of each other's hearts beating in sync. Enjoying the company of one another, this time not on top of a building waiting for a criminal to jump out of AC duct, but on a dance floor where they feel like they are on top of the world.

Meanwhile...

"Owen you almost done?" Kelly asked as she was texting away on her phone waiting for Owen.

"One second Kelly, I'm almost done..." Owen said as he was finishing up a piece of cake. Then a person came out of the kitchen with anther large tray of food.

"Uh...give me another 5 minutes...maybe 10" Owen said as he ran over to the tray and started to eat away at the food.

Kelly just rolled her eyes and continued to text away on her phone.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story!  
><strong>**So, I am writing another chapter what happens after the dance, it will be up within the next week or two depending on how much time I have on me.  
>Thank you for all the reviews and I'm excited to read the ones for this chapter.<strong>

**-BTF**


	11. 11 My Wish

**HEY EVERYONE! I back! Yes, I know its been forever since I last wrote so sorry bout that, but let me tell ya I've actually been writing just havent posted any of my work yet. But I will, soon! This is the last chapter of The Dance, but once you are done reading it. Look at my comment below. **

The night continued to dance on. The multicolored lights continued to shine and brighten the large room. A majority of the people at the party were up on their feet, dancing as the music flew through the room. Their feet moved in sync with the beat of drums from the song that played. One particular couple was dancing near the middle of the room. The two did not even move their steady gaze at one another.

"So..." the Amanda said as she couldn't really think of anything more to say.

"So..." Mike responded as he too couldn't think of anything.

"Where did Kelly and Owen go to?"

"Umm...Oh there they are" Mike said as he looked over his 'now girlfriend's' shoulder.

Owen and Kelly were still at the snack table. Kelly had her phone out and she seemed to be texting someone, and Owen had his hands filled with sweets.

"They look so happy together" Mike had to say, which left Amanda laughing at the comment. It was pretty funny how Owen could be eating and Kelly would still carry the smile that she had on her face when they were dancing.

"Well they aren't the only ones who are happy together"

"Yeah, that's true, Braden and Lilly look happy too" Mike said as he looked over Amanda's shoulder at the quarterback and cheerleader couple, which ended with Amanda punching his shoulder. Which was not hard enough to leave a mark, but to leave Mike pretending to be in pain.

"Ouch" Mike said as he bit his lip, mimicking the actions of someone who just got punch by someone even larger then two ton Harley.

"Oh stop" Amanda said as she shook her head while smiling at her boyfriend's amusing action. Mike dropped the act after a little while.

"But they're not the only ones who are very happy"

"Oh, who are you talking about? Jake and Lizzie? Brady and Kristen?" Amanda started naming off couples who were scattered around the room.

"You know, they all look incredibly happy, but I don't think anyone can be as happy as I am"

"Really? Whys that?"

"Cause they didn't just confess all their love to someone they've had a crush on since the 5th grade, and the person that they did have a crush on admitted the exact same feelings back" Mike said, which ended with them both looking at one another with a smile.

"Well I guess we win, happiest couple don't we?" Mike said.

"They need to get you a trophy"

"Nah, I think you are more special to me then any trophy they could give me"

Mike leaned towards Amanda and placed his lips onto hers, and for a brief moment they left this crazy world. Instead of the beats of the music vibrating the ground, they could feel each other's pulse as the two kissed.

* * *

><p>The two continued to dance to the music and soon noticed Owen has stopped eating and has taken Kelly onto the dance floor and they danced just a few feet away from them. Songs of all genres and all artists blasted through the speakers.<p>

After another hour, the dance was coming to a close. Every five or so minutes one of the couples or group of friends would be calling it a day and going home. Amanda's eyes seemed to blink more then often and it seemed as if she was hiding a yawn every few minutes. Even thou Amanda was trying to hide the signs of becoming tired, Mike noticed every single one.

"We should get going" Mike said as he turned to his side to where Amanda had her head resting on his shoulder as they slowly moved to the last lyrics of the song: Realize by Colbie Calliat

"Alright I say lets call it a night"

The two of them finished dancing to the song and walked over to where Kelly and Owen were. The two of them were finished with dancing and resorted to taking a break around one of the tables.

"We're getting tired, so we're heading out" Mike said.

"Care if Kelly and I walk with ya guys?"

"Sure you guys can" Amanda said as she grabbed her purse off the table.

The four of them walked out of the building and started walking down the road. As they reached the suburbs, they could see the bright stars took the place of the bright city lights. They illuminated the streets as the four silhouettes walked in the shadows.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Amanda" Kelly said as the two embraced once they reached the road where the two couples would be separating.

"Yep, see ya then" Amanda answered back. She then looked at her boyfriend and the two of the continued their walk down the road. Within a few minutes, they reached the driveway to the large house where McKay family lives.

Mike held Amanda's hand as they made their way up the driveway which was lit up by the surrounding solar lights that made a path to the main door.

"I had a great time Mike" Amanda said as she looked at him.

"I did too"

"So, what time do you want me to stop over?"

"Whenever you want, my dad is working tomorrow so we can have some extra practice time in the dojo"

"Sounds good"

"Oh by the way, I think this is yours" Mike said as he pulled a gold ring from his pocket and held it out to her.

Amanda was so happy to see that familiar gold ring, she placed her arms around Mike and embraced him in a hug. Amanda pulled away slightly to watch Mike place it back onto her hand. As the two talked, kissed, and hugged again. The stars danced above them in the midnight sky. A shooting star flew over of them and disappeared in a flash, and the two silently wished that this moment would last forever.

5yrs later (they are 21)

that exact scene would happen again on the same porch, with the same light shinning down on them, with the same stars sparkling over them, Mike even had a ring in his hand again, but this time, he was down on one knee.

Just think, that person you asked to that dance yesterday, could actually be the person you will be marrying one day.

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! It took me forever to think of a good way to end this one. Anyways please review on it, thanks! **

**My next story will be going up probably next month sometime because the "topic" if you will, is something that happens during the later part of spring, sooo...yeah. Not trying to give away any hints, hehehe. I have been working on this next fanfic non-stop and trying to make it one of the best, I know it will be a somewhat "shorter" fanfic, but I hope you love it in the end.**

**Love you all very much! **

**Please dont forget to review, I love reading them!**

**Sorry again for the long wait, been very busy with school!**

**-BTF**


End file.
